I Love You Is Just So Hard To Say
by Rubedo's Dragon
Summary: It's about all the pairs in Xensosaga mainly Jr.MOMO and ShionAllen that we wish would just hurry up and get together. The title says it all I think. [ch 9 up!]
1. late night vectorphysical therapy

**I Love You Is Just So Hard To Say**

**By Rubedo's Dragon aka Keiko aka Ashly**

A/N: Warning: this story contains beaucoup de fluff. Lots of MOMOxJr and ShionxAllen. Possibly some ZiggyxJuli and others. This is rated teen strictly because I'm not exactly sure about one future scene shhhh no spoilers! But I doubt it'll be anything too major! This is my first fan fic on this site although definately not my best... yes I'm sure of that. Well, I'll work hard. It'll get better as it goes on, I promise. I like to really get into characters' heads. Well read and REVIEW. I hoREpe youV likIEW!e it! What there aren't any subliminal messages! What ARE you talking about! pant pant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xenosaga or its characters...AGGGHHHH! WHY, WHY WHY!

**1.1**

**A Late Night At Vector Industries**

Shion Uzuki sat staring numbly at the holographic monitor in front of her. She sighed for what was quite possible the eleventh time just in the last fifteen minutes. She shook her head angrily and slammed her fist down, causing her steaming mug of coffee to slide over a few inches… almost to the edge of the desk.

"Chief?" came a soft, male voice.

"Oh! Allen! I didn't see you there."

"I just got in."

"So late?" she asked in a puzzled expression.

"It's four in the morning, Chief."

"Really!"

"You've been here the whole night haven't you?" He sighed. "What were you doing so late?"

"What about you? What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come in a little early and get things set up around here."

"I see." She turned back to the monitor. "Well, I'm just going over some things myself." Allen glanced over her shoulder at the monitor.

"Are those… the second division reports involving KOS-MOS?" He took another step closer to her working station, laying one palm against the desk and laying the other on the back of her chair.

"Well, yes," she replied, pushing her glasses up with a free hand.

"Geez. You were going over those this afternoon! Maybe…" He hesitated, knowing she might become angry at what he was about to suggest. "Maybe you should call it a night… er morning rather."

"Really, Allen!" He flinched. "How can you be so insensitive? As chief engineer of the KOS-MOS project, I have to—"

"But that's just it, chief." He straightened and laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You're not… lead engineer anymore. Second Division's taking care of KOS-MOS now. Maybe you should take a break. You know, call in sick today or something. I'm worried about you. It's not healthy to push yourself so hard all the time. What am I saying? You never listen to me anyway."

"This problem is so persistent!" Shion nearly shouted. "I can't seem to fix it!"

"Why do I even bother?" Allen exclaimed. "You're not even listening to me! You're not even… listening…"

"I'm sorry," began Shion, causing Allen to lift his head in one shining moment of hope. "But I'm right in the middle of something at the moment. Do you think we could talk later?"

"……sure."

He began to exit the room, taking one last look at an irritated Shion who was still staring at the numbers on the screen, completely oblivious to his feelings, as usual. He hung his head and let his arms go limp at his side. She was always too busy for him. He wondered if he shouted "I LOVE YOU!" at the top of his lungs right then and there if she'd even notice he was still in the room. Things were never going to work out between them.

**1.2**

**The Joys of Physical Therapy**

A bead of sweat appeared on Jr.'s brow as he struggled to remain upright on the tipsy metal rod beneath his feet. His soles were beginning to go numb. This was pure torture… But if it was important to MOMO, he figured he could handle it… for a while.

He looked up to see how she was doing herself. MOMO stood, gracefully balanced before him. His mouth hung slightly open. Upon realizing his gaze was on her, she smiled warmly.

"Jr. watch!" she begged enthusiastically. She lifted one leg high into the air and did a backwards summersault, landing on the other foot. Jr.'s mouth dropped a little more.

"H-how are you _doing_ that!" He asked in a frustrated manner. He was struggling just to stay "standing" and here she was doing flips! MOMO appeared to notice that he was having difficulty and bounced over in front of him. "Seriously," he continued. "This crap is impossible!"

"It's not that hard really," MOMO assured him, trying to get him to distribute his weight evenly.

"Yeah right. You're probably the only person within a hundred mile radius that can do that."

At that exact moment, a familiar swooshing noise echoed behind them as one of the doors to the room slid open. KOS-MOS walked gracefully in, face devoid of emotion. Her irises retracted, adjusting to the light, making a small mechanical sound. Jr. and MOMO watched her curiously. Her head turned left then right, then without another word she jumped up onto the balance beam directly behind Jr., twisting twice in the air.

"WOAH!" cried Jr. in surprise, falling face first onto the beam below. He gripped the metal with his boots and arms, trying not to fall.

"Umm…. Yes, KOS-MOS?" asked MOMO timidly.

"Where is Shion?" she asked, not even glancing at Jr.

"Umm… I haven't seen Shion in here today. Have you tried her room?"

"Affirmative."

"Hmm… Well how about the hangar?"

"My sensors indicated that she was not present at that location."

"Oh. I'm sorry KOS-MOS. I really have no idea where she is."

"H-Have you tried the foundation?" asked Jr. from his rather uncomfortable position. "She was there earlier."

"Confirming…." KOS-MOS turned her head a little to the right. "I have detected two vector employees at the establishment Iron Man. I have determined that there is a 97.3468 percent probability that the two life forms are Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgley. Your cooperation is appreciated." And with that, the android jumped down and exited the room with another swish of the door. The two stared after her for a moment. Then MOMO started giggling.

"See? KOS-MOS can do it," she said, helping Jr. up with no difficulty at all.

"She doesn't count. She is a battle android after all. It's not like she's human," defended Jr.

"Oh." MOMO let go of his arm and turned away, looking somewhat downcast.

_Damn. Now what'd I do? _

"MOMO," came Ziggy's voice from a little further down the beam. "I'm sorry, but could you go tell Dr. Mizrahi that I'm ready for the next treatment?"

After undergoing the life extension process, Ziggy had required an extensive amount of physical therapy in order to get used to his new parts. MOMO had decided to go with him so he wouldn't be alone and that meant Jr. went too. They followed each other everywhere lately. After all, it wasn't often MOMO got to visit the Kukai Foundation after moving in with her mother Juli Mizrahi. But with Ziggy's operation, Juli had insisted on doing the work herself. She was also in charge of his therapy.

"Jr.," said Ziggy. Jr. turned, with no small amount of difficulty, to look at the old man. "You should be careful what you say around MOMO."

"Huh? Why?"

"She is a realian. She's not human either. Just like KOS-MOS."

"Oh…. Damn it!" Jr. hung his head in shame. "Oh man. I guess I wasn't thinking. I always… manage to say the wrong things don't I?"

MOMO traveled slowly down the hallway. Jr. was right though, wasn't he? KOS-MOS wasn't human. And neither was she. But did that mean that their skills weren't as valuable? Realians certainly didn't have to work as hard to excel. But she still tried her best, didn't she? Or did it mean that she was some how less than everyone else because of what she was? She thought back to the disaster at the UMN control center when she had shut down. What was it Mary had said? A simulated consciousness. Were her emotions all just… simulations? Was what she felt every time… Jr. came near her just… a simulation? A program designed to imitate human sentiment?

But that couldn't be true, could it? Her heart beating faster… the warming sensation of free falling every time she heard his voice… the omnipresent tingle every time he touched her…. She shook her head. Those weren't simulations.

**A/N: I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. The next chapter will be pretty good. It involves Jr. and...MOMO and...water and... near death experiences. So, REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	2. momo's birthday

**2.1**

**A/N: This chapter ended up a little shorter than I imagined, but I thought it was a good place to stop. We'll continue on with the water scene in the next chapter. Then it's back to Shion and Allen. Enjoy! And please review! Feel free to flame if I get too ooc.**

MOMO stepped through the sliding doors, face still pointed toward the ground in deep concentration.

"MOMO?"

She lifted her head to see who had spoken.

"Mommy!"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Juli.

"Oh no, of course not!"

"I see. It's just… you seemed like you were a little down," observed Juli rather thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking." She paused for a moment, staring at the floor once again.

"I see."

"Oh!" She'd almost forgotten why she'd come there in the first place. "Ziggy says he's ready for the next treatment!"

"Alright. I'll have it ready in a moment."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that… Is it true that the 100 series realians have a hardcoded personality?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" asked Juli, although she suspected she knew the answer already.

"I've just been thinking about it lately."

"Well—" She was interrupted by the sound of the two doors opening once again. "Ah, Jan, Jr. Are you ready? The simulation is about to begin."

MOMO watched as her mother turned from her to the two males. She closed her eyes a little sadly. So it was true. Well of course. Like Jr. said, she wasn't human so that made perfect sense.

"Oh, I just remembered something. MOMO?" MOMO turned to face her mother. "I remembered a little while ago that your birthday is coming up soon."

"My… birthday?"

Jr. and Ziggy both turned their heads to look at the pink haired girl. She hadn't mentioned anything about a birthday to either of them.

"But I don't-" MOMO began, but Juli silenced her with a small hand gesture.

"The day my husband activated you."

"Oh." MOMO seemed slightly confused.

"I was just wondering if there is anything you would like." Juli put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Oh, no. I'm alright. I mean, I've never had a birthday before so I-"

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BIRTHDAY!" shouted Jr. MOMO jumped a little at the sound of his voice and gave him a strange look.

"Well, I'm a realian so –"

"That doesn't matter! Realian or not, you're still a person. And every person deserves to have a birthday! Even Gaignun and I celebrate ours and we're URTVs."

"But-" argued MOMO. "It really doesn't matter. It's okay-"

"No, it's not!" Jr. clenched his fist a little and she saw his face turn red from some hidden emotion that might have been anger.

"I- I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize!"

She stared at Jr., confused and waiting. He sighed and tuned his face away from her. She guessed what he was thinking.

"MOMO!" He grabbed her hand so quickly, she flinched. "We're going to throw you a birthday party!" She was going to object but he stared her down with a fierce determination. After a moment of silence, she smiled.

"Thank you, Jr.!"


	3. poor allen

**I Love You Is Just So Hard to Say chapter 3**

**Okay, while I'm writing this, I would just like to point out that my friend and I watched FF7 Advent Children together today and found the most awesome thing! Anyone who plays final fantasy knows the ongoing joke about Cloud's incredibly large… sword. And you also know the eternal question… where does he keep it? Countless times in the game, the buster sword would appear from literally thin air leaving one to wonder. Anyway, if you get the opportunity, you should so check out the fight scene between Cloud and Kadaj at the end. Cloud's sword gets knocked out of his hand during the fight… but never fear! He has spares…. Which he pulls right from the space between his legs! I'm not even kidding! First, there was no sword… then poof! And he seriously pulled it out from nowhere right between his legs! I swear to God! It was absolutely hysterical. So if you play final fantasy you should see this. Movies are so great to make fun of!**

**Right, well, now that you have that interesting piece of information, let's get on with the story!**

**  
For this chapter, I really wanted to put in some crazy ooc stuff, but I refrained. While it would have been funny, I'm really trying to keep the characters somewhat in tact. Although, I think they may have turned out a little ooc anyway. Let me know in your reviews. And I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga… yet.**

KOS-MOS wandered down the streets of the Kukai foundation, paying no heed to the countless stares that followed her every move. She stepped out in front of the Iron Man and looked around for a moment before pulling out her r cannon. Locals scrambled out of the way frantically not even bothering to question how the seemingly eighteen year old girl's arm had just transformed into a weapon of mass destruction.

"Allen!" scolded Shion from inside the structure. "Talk or eat! Pick one!"

Allen gave her a small stare and was about to argue back when the wall next to them began to glow blue.

"What the he-" BOOM! A giant hole appeared in the side of the wall, spattering Allen in dust and debris and revealing KOS-MOS standing there, cannon arm outstretched. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on her. She stepped calmly inside.

"NOO!" yelled Allen (mouth still full of food), jumping protectively in front of Shion. He knew what was going on. KOS-MOS had gone berserk again.

"Do not worry. I am not malfunctioning as you appear to suspect."

"Not malfu-?" began Shion. "KOS-MOS! You just blew up a wall!"

"I determined at that time that it would be the fastest way to reach you as you were directly behind the wall." Her gaze wandered to Allen, who was standing there in complete shock. "There is a matter which requires your urgent attention."

"Nooo!" moaned Allen. "Not on our day off!"

"Be quiet, Allen!" ordered Shion. "What seems to be the problem KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS' eyes traveled back to Shion. Allen sighed. He hadn't had a day off in almost a year. And just when he finally got one… He sulked quietly in the corner.

"I believe chaos may be disloyal to you."

"WHAT!" both vector scientists yelled simultaneously.

"I am receiving an abnormal…" she paused, as if confirming a word in her database. "Feeling from him."

"A… feeling?"

"Affirmative."

"KOS-MOS, I don't think chaos would ever do anything to hurt us," said Shion. "Are you sure your sensors aren't just malfunctioning?"

"That is possible."

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

"I appear to have an increased heart rate during his presence and I become unable to articulate well."

"Do you think it's possible chaos could be carrying some type of virus?" inquired Allen. Shion shook her head in disbelief at his stupidity.

"Really, Allen. KOS-MOS, I'll run some tests, but I think that it's just your personal reaction to chaos."

"Please explain."

"KOS-MOS, I think that you're beginning to evolve a little."

"…"

"Do you feel this way around anyone else?"

"Negative."

"I see. Well, after the tests, we should be able to figure out exactly what it is that's causing this particular reaction."

"My database does not have sufficient information to process the situation clearly."

"No, I don't suppose it would. KOS-MOS, I think that maybe you've developed feelings for chaos. If Shion didn't know any better, she'd have sworn KOS-MOS eyes widened a little in shock.

"That is not possible."

Allen let out a small yelp as Shion piled more A.G.W.S scrap onto his already overloaded back. She ignored it.

"Take that to the hangar okay?"

"………………okay."

He trudged forward, without any help at all toward the hangar which just happened to be on the opposite side of the Durandal.

Canaan pulled a strand of orange hair from his eyes.

"It feels like it's had some special tuning," he was saying to someone.

"I agree," said Jin Uzuki.

"arickafrackasnickin!" grumbled Allen, making his way into the hangar. "Why doesn't she ever… myakasnog. Makin' me do the ….shisnukahog."

Jin, chaos, and Canaan stared at him in a somewhat amused manner. Allen didn't realize their presence and continued to mumble incoherently. He threw the crap on his back to the floor and kicked it angrily.

"OW!" he yelped clutching his foot. He turned and tripped over a metal pipe. He pounded his fist against the floor in frustration.

"DAMMIT!" He lifted himself up and sighed heavily. "URRRRRGGG!"

"Allen, are you alright?" asked chaos.

"Huh?" he looked up, realizing their presence for the first time. "UGH… This is just great."

Jin started laughing and Allen looked up at him somewhat angrily.

"My sister's got you running all her errands doesn't she?" he asked. Allen's face relaxed a little, and he nodded.

"She always makes me do everything! Will she ever stop to think about the hell I go though for her?"

"You could just say no," suggested Canaan in an indifferent way.

"I can't do that. I mean, she may be a little too tough, but I can't just… She can't do _everything_ by herself. I just wish she'd… ah, what am I saying? I don't even know." chaos smiled a little.

"Sounds like you care for her a lot."

"…"

"Have you ever tried talking to _her_ about this?" he asked. Allen shook his head.

"She wouldn't listen to me even if I did. I've tried so many times to tell her…"

"That's my sister for you," remarked Jin. "You should just cut her off and tell her how you feel. And if she won't listen… find a way to _make_ her listen."

"But-!"

"If you're so worried about it then do something about it. Don't just spout off meaningless complaints and expect anything to come from them," said Canaan, still working nonchalantly on the E.S ASHER.

Allen looked at him for a minute and then nodded. "You're right!" He jumped up enthusiastically. "I'll make her listen to me! You know she's not as invincible as she thinks she is!" He was thoroughly excited.

"Right!" agreed chaos.

"I'm gonna go tell her how I feel!"

"How exciting for you," said Canaan.

"Good, now I'm sorry. I've always been terrible matching names to faces. Who did you say you were again?" asked Jin.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Allen, running out of the room in anger. Everyone, even Canaan, stared after him, eyes a little wide and mouths agape.

"Chief?" asked Allen, walking up to her confidently.

"Oh good, Allen! Did you take that stuff to the hangar like I asked you?"

"Chief, I lo-!" She piled more debris into his now outstretched arms.

"Could you take that too?"

"…Yes, I mean wait! Chief! I need to tell you somethi-!"

"Oh no! I just remembered something! I have to go check on KOS-MOS! I'll see you in a bit Allen!" And with that, she took off.

"………no……….wait……….a ………….second." Allen stared after her for a moment, arms filled with junk. Then he sighed and turned toward the hangar… at the other end of the Durandal.

**Poor Allen. Will he ever be able to tell the "Chief" how he feels? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. And once again, I'm sorry about not including Jr.'s near death scene involving water and MOMO. There just hasn't been room for it so I'm cutting it out. I'll write a small one shot about it instead. Hope you enjoyed! READ&REVIEW! Please! I'm begging you!**


	4. Snow

I Love You Is Just So Hard to Say

Chapter 3- Snow

Disclaimer: I **_still_** don't own it! Grrr…

MOMO and Jr. stood shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the railing of the Durandal's park watching the environmental bugs floating around in the dark. Kind of like fireflies in a summer sky.

"So, MOMO…," began Jr. softly. She turned to look at the side of his face. "What do you want for your birthday?" He gazed gently into her eyes. She blushed a little. They were very close.

"You don't have to get me anything. You're already throwing me a wonderful party!" The look on Jr.'s face told her he wasn't going to go for that. She sighed. "Well… I've always wanted to see snow. I know it's probably not possible but…"

"Snow, huh?" He paused thoughtfully. "MOMO, you really like this place, don't you?"

She looked at Jr. questioningly.

"I mean at the park," he clarified. "You come here all the time."

"Yes! This is my favorite spot on the Durandal!" She beamed up at him. But what she didn't say was that the best part about the park was sitting there with Jr. beside her watching the environmental bugs. Jr. was thinking very much the same thing.

"Mine too," he said, leaning his head against hers. MOMO tensed and blushed like crazy, but then she leaned into him as well, wrapping her arm tightly around his.

A few days later, Jr. walked down the corridor thinking about how he was going to pull of this master scheme. He was concentrating so hard he didn't realize where he was going.

_Well, what if I… no… that wouldn't work either. AGGHHH! There has to be some way to do this! The party's tonight! If I don't do it now I- and then there's- but what if I- and _

_she doesn't--?_

'_Jr…. Stop thinking so hard. It's giving me a headache.'_

_Oh. Sorry Gaignun. What are you up to?_

'_Decorating.'_

_Decorating? Oh, for the party? _This was unlike him.

'_Something like that. Look, can you figure out a way to keep MOMO away while we set things up?'_

_Why are you doing all this?_

'_Hmm… I wonder.'_

…_whatever. I'll think of something._

He was running out of time. And now, he had to keep MOMO occupied _and_ try to figure out how to make her present work.

"OW!" He stumbled straight into Shion, sending a large stack of papers all over the floor. "Ah! Sorry Shion! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"That's okay."

He bent to help her pick up the papers. He saw a picture of what looked like and environmental bug. Why didn't he think of it sooner! He dropped the paper all over again.

"SHION!"

She jumped a little. "Um… yes?"

"Do you know anything about environmental bugs?"

**Haha. Can Jr. find a way to make MOMO's present work? Stay tuned to find out. The story is coming to a close. Will everyone be able to pair up… we'll just have to wait and see. Well, you will anyway. I already know what's going to happen. And sorry about taking so long to write. Some stuff came up. And now, onto the reviewers…**

**Kuza9- **you were my first reviewer! Thanks a lot! You really encouraged me! And I'm so glad you like it! I try hard to keep them in character.

**100series**- You are a fanfiction goddess. The fact that you like my story makes me so happy. And once again, thanks for the advice on drawing.

**EGBC**- Is that it! 3 words! Well, I'm glad. There. You only send three words, you only get three words back.

**KOS-MOS rox**- Glad you like it! I love picking on Allen, but in reality, he's one of my favorites.

**Summonershion3**- I am happy to be of service. Lol Don't worry. Allen will get his moment. So will Shion.

**Rubedo Kukai Jr.-** yes…. I thought Cloud was just magical too… shudders lol I'm looking forward to writing the scenes!

**Blue Mage Quartet- **I just checked my email like five minutes ago and when I got back on, I already had a bunch more. They were all your reviews! I'm really glad you like it! Yay-ness!

**Kyprioth**- Yes, don't reinvent the wheel as I always say. If the old idea works, then use it. They really are oblivious. Lol And I'm glad you didn't think they were too short. I like the skirt analogy. I'm stealing it from you. Muahaha!

And last and definitely _least…_

**Rubedo's Dragon**- Get out of here! An author isn't supposed to review their own work!

_sobs You're so cruel. I hope you get eaten by a rabid hamster!_

**This chapter is really short, but I want at least one chapter to be all about Allen. And that chapter just happens to fit in right here. Enjoy summonershion3. At least… I think it will be all about Allen. That's where I'd like to head with it. Ah, we'll see. It may be a while before I update again. Busy, busy! But keep a look out! OMG! The author's note is longer than the actual chapter. This is a problem….**


	5. overworked and sleepy

Sorry for the delay. Yesterday, I went to the game store to pick up some stuff. And I saw the Xenosaga II strategy guide. I'd already beaten the game, but it came with the soundtrack. I really wanted it and I had some store credit so I figured… hey why not? I went to pay for it, and it only cost one penny! But the guy gave it to me for free. I was so happy. I ran home and popped it into my CD player, and that's when I remembered that I needed to write the next chapter. So, here it is. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

"Allen!" called Shion, vainly searching for her shy companion in the hangar. "That's funny. I was sure he'd be here."

"You looking for that vector guy?" asked Canaan, popping up from behind the ASHER. Shion started.

"Yes," she stated simply, readjusting her glasses. "Can you help me find him?"

"No," replied Canaan, turning back to his machine.

"Then why did you even bring it up!" Shion scowled and was about to say something more when a hand on her shoulder silenced her. "Oh! Jin!"

"He just left here a little while ago," said Jin. "He seemed rather upset."

"Who cares?" inquired Canaan.

"I care!" yelled Shion angrily. Then she covered her mouth with a hand, slightly embarrassed at her conduct. The others stared at her for a moment. Canaan smiled. So she cared about the guy after all. Jin was thinking similar thoughts.

"Where is he?" she asked in a calmer tone.

"Who knows?"

"Look you!" yelled Shion. "I've had just about enough of your-"

"I only meant that he didn't say where he was going."

"He looked very tired. He probably wanted to take some time off," supplied Jin.

"Time off! Why that no good-! He doesn't have any time _to_ take off! So help me when I find him!"

"Maybe you should try taking it easy on the poor guy. He works enough for you." The voice had come from Canaan. Shion opened her mouth and then shut it. She turned her reddening face to the floor then stomped out of the room.

Once outside, she sighed and covered her face with a hand. Maybe they were right. Allen could use a break. She'd just check up on him. Then he could have the rest of the day off. She could handle Jr.'s project on her own anyway.

She made her way to the apartments in the Durandal. Arriving at Allen's door, she gave a timid knock. No answer. Unbidden thoughts entered her head. She knew he wasn't in any real danger, but for some reason, she had to make sure he was alright. She took a breath and pushed the door quietly open. It squeaked a little then settled back on the hinges. She released the breath. If Allen was in there, Shion didn't want him to find her snooping around.

She heard a small breath from the corner, and turning her attention there, she found Allen sleeping peacefully on a small bed. Smiling despite herself, Shion made her way over to him. His head was turned slightly, causing strands of his hair to cascade gently over his forehead and into his eyes. He looked like a little kid. Shion smiled once more and reached out to touch him. His hair was very soft. The feel of it lingered on her finger tips. Allen shifted in his sleep, causing Shion to jerk away. He turned over on his back and opened his mouth slightly. Shion breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't awake. He really did look exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Allen," she whispered. He, of course, didn't respond, but she thought she saw him give the barest hint of a smile. She left the room, allowing him to rest undisturbed.

Allen was having the nicest dream. He leaned out over the railing, feeling the ocean breeze. The water sparkled, sending a brilliant reflection of light into his eyes. His hair whipped wildly as did his button down shirt. He was laughing. Shion was smiling at him. Then she reached out and touched his face, brushing a strand of hair away. His skin tingled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She stared lovingly into his eyes. He closed them, then opened them, then closed them again. He slowly leaned in……


	6. Boxers

CHAPTER SIX: BOXERS

"ALLEN!"

"Gwah!" cried Allen, jolting up in his bed. "What? What is it?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, there you are!" cried Miyuki. Allen's eyes closed half way in obvious agitation. "Oh, were you sleeping?"

Allen looked down at himself in bed, covered in blankets. He grimaced at her and held his arms out as if to say "duh."

"Did I wake you up?"

"………….no," he replied somewhat sarcastically. Damn her. Damn her. Damn her. He nearly sobbed at the fading image in his dream.

"…No. Come back….." he said.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Allen lifted his eyes angrily, and Miyuki fancied she saw them light up suddenly. He pointed at the door, unable to articulate.

"Huh?" she asked, confusedly.

"GET OUT!"

"EEK!" she cried as she ran out, an enraged Allen chasing her. "Sorry! I just wanted to see if Shion had found you yet."

The angry flash vanished in an instant. "The chief?" he asked.

"She was looking for you," said Miyuki, now hiding behind Jr. who had been walking by at that instant.

"Did she say why?"

"No," she said, flinching as though she were about to be attacked. "But you might try her room. With that, Miyuki fled out of the hallway, leaving a bewildered Allen and Jr. behind her.

Allen started off towards Shion's room when Jr. caught him by the bed sheet trailing behind him. He started. Jr. pointed down, sniggering uncontrollably. Allen followed Jr.'s finger to find himself wearing nothing but his boxers. He quickly wrapped the sheet around himself and hurried back into his room, face blazing in embarassment. Jr. and several others present in the hallway laughed loudly.


	7. that's one word for it

Ch.7: One word for it.

Some nice use of irony in this chapter. Enjoy.

Shion sat pondering over the schematics of the environmental bugs when a knock at her door disturbed her. She paused for a moment wondering who it could be. Then she lifted herself up from her seat and started for the door.

When she opened it, Allen stood before her, scratching the back of his head with an expression of severe embarrassment plastered all over his face. She could hear the echo of laughter all through the hall.

"What's going o-?"

"Never mind about that!" he interrupted hastily. "Can I come in, chief?"

"Oh, um… sure." She stood a little to the side to allow him to enter. She eyed him carefully. "I came in to check on you a little earlier. You were sleeping so I decided not to bother you."

"You… came in my room?" He asked.

Shion stared. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh, well, I knocked!" she almost yelled, hurriedly. "And you didn't answer so I thought maybe—"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way! You can come in my room anytime—" said Allen at the same exact time that Shion began speaking. They both paused, realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Shion's CD player was apparently on, for its music floated into both of their ears.

_Now at last we can talk in another way…_

_And though I try "I love you" is just so hard to say…_

Allen's heart pounded in his chest. It was so loud he was sure Shion could hear it too. Shion's breath caught somewhere down in her throat. She quickly ran over to the CD player and flicked it off. She stood there panting for some unknown reason.

…………………….

………………………………..

……………………………………….

Allen coughed.

"So Allen, what are you doing here-" began Shion. At that exact moment, Allen said:

"That's a pretty song. Where did you get it?" _Where did you **get** it? _He could have kicked himself. What a stupid thing to say! _Dat's a real perty song… derherherher._

"What? Oh that," said Shion. "It's my favorite song."

"It's nice."

"…..."

"Oh yeah… Miyuki said you were looking for me."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Shion. "Leave it to Miyuki! She's so reliable."

"That's one word for it."


	8. have a nice trip, see you next fall

**Ch 8- Have a nice trip, see you next fall.**

MOMO was sitting in her room on the Durandal. Normally, she would have the curtains thrown wide open to admit all the sunshine and the glorious view that was the Kukai Foundation. But today, MOMO had the curtains drawn up tight, only letting in a splinter of light. The single ray fell across her face, revealing an expression not normally found on the little realian's face.

Jr. pranced happily along the corridor to MOMO's room, singing very loudly and off tune. Several people stopped and stared at him, but he didn't care.

"Lil' Mastah!" called Mary. "Ya goin' ta get MOMO?"

"You bet!"

"I'd be careful singing like that! Ya might scare 'er off!"

"Oh shut up," he said. Today was MOMO's birthday, and he wasn't gonna let anything go wrong.

He pranced up to her door and raised his hand to knock, but a sound inside stopped him. Was MOMO… crying? It was faint, but as a URTV, Jr. had excellent hearing. His heart sank. Why couldn't anything ever go right when it came to MOMO? He knocked softly. The sobbing quickly stopped and he could hear movement from within.

"MOMO?" he called. There was no answer. "Can I come in?" Still no answer. "MOMO, I know you're trying to pretend that you're not there, but I can hear you moving around."

From within the chamber, MOMO froze. She silently berated herself for not remembering that URTVs have nearly superhuman hearing.

"If you don't let me in, I'm gonna break the door down," he said simply.

MOMO considered for a second. She knew he could if he wanted to. She moved to unlock it.

Jr. took a deep breath and looked at the door frame. "Okay!" He breathed, lunging at the exact moment MOMO opened the door. She saw a flash of red moving towards her, and jumped in surprise. Jr. realized a little too late that the door was already open, and he attempted to stop. Instead, his boots skidded across the tile, causing him to fall onto MOMO, and knocking her down during the process.

"…Ow," he said, propping himself up on his elbows and staring down his chin at MOMO. Both of their eyes widened. He tried to prevent himself from falling on her by grabbing her elbows and swinging her in front of him. As a result, she now lay on _him_ instead. They stared at each other, crimson faced and panting for a few moments.

Gaignun was walking down the hall, staring at some reports when he passed MOMO's room. He stopped about five feet later, looked up with a confused expression, turned back around, and after staring at the two for a moment, hit the button to shut the door. He then continued down the hallway, indifferently.

"_Jr.,"_ Jr. heard Gaignun's voice say in his head. _"When I said keep her busy…"_

"_Just shut up and keep moving!"_ shouted Jr. back, angrily. He could hear Gaignun laughing in the hallway.

'Real smooth, Jr.' he said to himself. 'What a way to greet MOMO on her birthday! Agh! I'm so stupid!" He lifted himself up, helping MOMO.

"I'm sorry, MOMO," he said. "I didn't mean to—What I'm trying to say is—Urrgh! ……… Happy Birthday." To his surprise, MOMO started giggling like crazy. He stared at her, a little confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jr.," she said. "I guess I just needed to laugh a little this morning."

"I understand," he said. "Are you… okay now?"

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me," she said, knowing full well that's not what he meant. He gave her a look that told her he wasn't gonna fall for that.

"Yeah…," she said. He didn't say anything else. He didn't want to pry into her personal feelings. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him later.

"I just need a little time," she said.

"Fair enough. And while you're gathering that time, you're going to go out with me!"

"…?"

"It's your birthday, so we're gonna go out and have fun!"

MOMO nodded happily and took Jr.'s hand.


	9. coffee would be nice

I Love You Is Just So Hard To Say

Ch. 9 Coffee Would Be Nice

I was going to make this the last chapter, but I think I'll drag it out to chapter 10. Just so it's even. I really want a lot of reviews so I can go out with a bang. Please review. Even if you already did for the other chapters. A little constructive criticism or copious amounts of praise (cough) would be nice. Enjoy the last few installments.

Ziggy walked towards MOMO's room with the intention of wishing her a happy birthday before anyone else. It was, after all, still rather early. He walked, listening to the metallic clank of his prosthetic legs on the tile. MOMO's smiling face appeared before his mind's eye. For a reason he couldn't explain, she made him feel… human. Just the sight of her filled him with a forgotten tenderness. He felt like the father she had never known.

He knocked on the door, a brown parcel under his arm. There was no answer. Juli Mizrahi appeared behind him.

"Hello, Jan. Is MOMO not in?"

"It appears that way." He turned to face the newcomer. She too carried a package, although it was wrapped much more nicely. She eyed the brown bundle and smiled.

"I guess we're both here for the same reason."

"It appears that way," he said again.

"Where is she?" asked Juli, mostly to herself. She paused thoughtfully. "With Jr. perhaps?"

"Where else?"

"Those two are awfully attached to each other," said Juli, attempting to get Ziggy to engage in a little idle conversation. He remained as stoically silent as ever. "You don't talk much do you?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment.

"No."

"Very simple and to the point, I suppose."

"…"

"Maybe while we're waiting for them to return, we could get something to eat," she suggested. "Or some coffee."

"I'm a cyborg," said Ziggy simply.

"Oh. Of course." She had forgotten that cyborgs could not ingest food. "I'm sorry."

"But coffee would be nice," he said, much to Juli's surprise. Maybe cyborgs couldn't eat, but they could take liquids. They walked out of the Durandal and into the bright sunshine.


End file.
